


An Interesting Encounter

by TheGothFanficWriter



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Ciara (Hazbin oc), Drinking, F/M, Flappers, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Ciara, Original Character(s), Speakeasies, Young Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), probably won't continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGothFanficWriter/pseuds/TheGothFanficWriter
Summary: How would Ciara and Alastor meet if they were both alive and born in the same time period?OrAlastor meets a creep dame at a speakeasy and is very interested.
Relationships: Alastor/Ciara, Alastor/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	An Interesting Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This was a creative writing assignment that I really enjoyed doing, clearly this isn't the same paper as obviously they wouldn't let me swear but it's more or less the same product. And you can read more my oc Ciara, in my fanfic Plan B. This is just au, and won't be my main focus

Alastor wouldn't call himself a heavy drinker.

Yes he indulges here or there but nothing to the extreme.

After all despite what people might say, alcohol is only as addictive as you let it be. And Alastor never let anything have much control over him.

So if Alastor didn't care for drinking or at least didn't do it often enough for it to be considered a pastime why come to a speakeasy?

There were several reasons, but outside of alcohol speakeasys offered many things.

Entertainment and socialization mainly, but for Alastor they were also a good place to find a meal.

That and honestly speakeasys were just the main place people his age just went to. Granted he could stop by other places such as the church, or maybe a book club but no one kept his interest.

Sorry but he rather chat with a blackout drunk or a slutty flapper than any sober church goer with a stick up their ass.

No matter how annoying some goers at an underground bar might be they were at least never boring.

As of tonight, nothing of interest really caught his eye. The first group to perform on stage seemed mediocre at best, no one got into any fights, and honestly the best thing he could do was just look through the crowd while sipping some gin picking out which unlucky bar goer he would be having for dinner tonight.

"Rough night Al?" The bartender asked catching his seemingly unamused gaze.

Alastor turned to face the man making sure to keep up his grin, despite the rather dull evening he made sure to keep smiling.

Afterall you're never fully dressed without one!

"Oh. Same old, same old." Alastor said, he was far from one of the well known regulars but he managed to leave enough of a first impression on most people that most workers recognized him despite his minimal visits.

The bartender chuckled, "Heard your the new host for the Davenports radio station, that's quite the accomplishment!"

Alastor raised an eyebrow, "My my, guess the news does travel fast, i only just started today!"

Being a talkshow host on the radio hadn't been his first choice for a career, he had always wanted to something in entertainment or at least something creative. Maybe a dancer, an actor, hell maybe he could be a poet. 

Though as fun as all of those were they just didn't pay the bills. And that aside it was hard to pursue at a young age because as his father put it, "No son of mine will be a sissy singing on stage"

So he found an alternate choice to help bring the bacon home.

Hunting.

While his father hadn't been the best man he did teach Alastor a useful trade, whether it was shooting squirrels or setting up traps for rabbits, it provided Alastor with a suitable income.

He was able to sell plenty of meat, along with other things as deer skin, antlers, and even just the bones for the voodoo users in town.

Though it had given him a fair share of money, it obviously wasn't enough to survive on it alone. After all a man needed some pocket change from time to time so he took up some odd part time jobs for some extra cash.

One of them just happened to be at a radio station, he had been more of an errand boy rather than anything. Wasn't really a glamorous job but it paid well enough and Alastor enjoyed seeing the people work.

How he got promoted to one of the new host had been really an accident on his part.

He had came into the studio with a couple mugs of coffee as his bosses had requested but he arrived no one was there.

So seeing the room empty and a script right there, he decided to have a little fun and read it out loud.

Really he was just goofing around, talking to himself and even giving a few, rather harsh, critiques of the script.

Yet apparently one of his bosses saw it and decided that he had talent and would let the kid have his fun, as they put it.

So he did.

Today he had fun with it and impressed them enough that he stayed, say what you will but if a performance is demanded then he shall deliver!

Indeed, being a talkshow host was something he could see himself doing for a long time.

"Word around the grapevine travels quick what can I say?" The man laughed, "Keep this job up and you'll have the ladies fighting to come home with ya! At least more than they already do."

Alastor chuckled, "Oh I doubt that."

Indeed Alastor was quite the looker, a fact he was quite aware of. 

His brown sometimes almost golden eyes were soft and welcoming, his skin white and creamy, short brown hair he always sure was well kept, a nice suit to always compliment his thin stature, and of course to top it all off. His award winning smile.

He certainly caught the eye of many woman, even a few men.

Though despite how many threw themselves at him, whether they be pretty, ugly, fat or thin, he never cared for any of them.

It hadn't been a matter of their looks nor their gender, the idea of being with someone especially in an intimate way just never appealed to him.

It wasn't like he never tried or was never curious but, the idea just didn't click with him. While others seemed to love it, crave it, or just obsess over it, Alastor just didn't care. Never got much enjoyment and again didn't see what was so amazing about it.

The one time in his life he ever craved it, wanted it or genuinely enjoyed it had been with one particular woman. The only woman that ever managed to claim his heart.

And fortunately she decided to break it in half.

That was a story for another day though.

Despite this, Alastor would take a gal maybe a man home. Not for intimate reasons, well, depends on what you consider intimate.

Alastor indeed considered himself a hunter, and indeed people at a speakeasy made perfect prey.

He was getting hungry just thinking about it.

That was for later, the night was still young afterall. Taking a sip of his gin he turned his attention to the stage.

"Say.." he spoke to the bartender, "When is Hannah coming up? That girl has a voice of an angel."

Indeed Hannah was the only worker he knew by name, the girl had a lovely voice he could listen to for hours on end. And honestly considering how shabby the last band was, her presence had never been more welcomed.

"Oh. Hannah called in sick, we had to get a replacement." The bartender spoke up mixing up some cocktail.

"How tragic." Alastor said, suppose he couldn't even rely on some good entertainment for tonight, "Please tell me the canary they got tonight is at least half way decent." He asked finishing off his drink.

The bartender let out a laugh, now usually this would mean that the gal they had would be outright terrible to the point she might as well be a comedy act but his face showed otherwise.

Alastor could only describe it as the face one might back when having to deal with the aunt that pinches your cheeks despite desperately wanting to run away.

"Well," he said simply, "She's something."

Alastor blinked. 

Something?

What was she? The hunchback of norte dame?

The bartender made a vague motion to across the bar, "Check her out for yourself. She's a bit of a cancelled stamp."

Alastor followed his gaze and only then did he finally notice the dame sitting in the dark corner.

No one would fault you for not noticing she was there but at the same time you could understand why people noticed her.

The girl from head to toe was dressed in black. Black shoes, black stockings, black dress, black gloves, and even her headband had a black feather. Even her face had black on it, her eyelids were dark and smoky, lips also painted black.

Honestly she looked more like a widow in mourning than a flapper at a speakeasy.

Lack of color aside, the girl was easy on the eyes. She looked cute, doll like in a sense.

Short brunette hair, wide glassy blue eyes, an almost unhealthy pale complexion in contrast to her dark makeup, freckles across her cheeks. Her neck was thin, her head round and a bit wide, small plump lips, and a button nose. Almost like what you would see on a doll.

She was short, rather petite though her chest was far from that, unlike ladies in morning that flapper dress showed off her curves. 

No doubt the girl would catch the attention of many people, whether it was for her body, her interesting fashion choices, or even her beauty.

The thing was the girl wasn't doing that. She wasn't flirting, she wasn't dancing or socializing, she was simply sitting there minding her own business.

Didn't even seem to be having much fun, her expression was neutral almost bored looking. Just watching the crowd, her glassy eyes reflexing it all.

"Interestin' ain't she?" The bartender asked with a laugh, "Thought she might be mourning loss family or something but accordin' to the boss she dresses like that all the time. Can you imagine?"

Alastor hummed, "Can't say I can."

All the time? Okay he was impressed. It was one thing to dress oddly at a speakeasy but to dress the same way in a normal public gathering was entirely different.

Alastor chuckled at the girl, why does she even bother to go threw the trouble?

He was about to turn away, and ask for more gin.

However the dame dressed she was just another canary singing at a bar, she better have the voice of a goddess or she be lucky to get another glimpse from him.

Before he could turn away, a man approached the girl.

It would have been nothing to actually keep his interest if it weren't for how the girl reacted.

Now it was common practice for girls at bars to simply go along with a mans flirting or at least pretend to, because lets face it. 

It was a mans world. And even if a gal was as tough as nails, she still have to fight and work harder than any man would have to. The men could get away with so much more, take so much and say nearly anything without much consequence.

Of course women weren't stupid, and found ways to work around this or maybe learned to go along until there was a battle they could win. However,

This gal didn't do either.

Instead of flirting with the drunk to make him happy, or simply let him down easy to avoid anything violent happening, the girl instead ignored him.

Seemed a simple act to do, but as he sat down and talked to her she didn't even turn her head nor did her gaze leave the crowd. It was like the man was never even there.

The man got frustrated and called out to her again, this time the girl finally turned to him raising an eyebrow.

Alastor couldn't help but laugh, she barely moved any of her face yet perfectly communicated the look of, "really? you're still here?"

This girl was growing on him.

The man talked to her some more and she replied, Alastor couldn't hear her response but judging from the mans reaction he certainly didn't like it yet continued to pursue.

What happened next was probably the most entertainment he had seen since he arrived.

The girl, looking at the man, not even blinking, took her drink, stood up and did a terrible fake stumble and threw her drink right at his face.

It was clear that she was poorly trying to pass it off as an accident though it was even more obvious she did it intentionally. 

The man stood up and yelled something that Alastor didn't care to repeat then attempted to take a swing at the girl. 

Not even flinching she stepped out of the way, the man tripping and falling onto his face, not even bothering to look back the girl walked away and headed toward the stage.

Alastor felt his grin widen.

Indeed, the girl caught his attention.

Suppose she earned the privilege of him paying full attention to her little act.

The girl got on stage and finally her name was announced,

"Now welcome, Ciara Schneider!" A short round of polite applause followed.

Ciara.

That's a name he'll remember for sure.

As the girl was announced and put on stage for everyone to see, even he could hear the remarks made about her. Excluding the more sexual ones, everyone had an opinion about how the girl was dressed. Most of them, weren't positive.

Now he thought Ciara might falter, blush, or even tense up at the sudden negative attention. It was always easier to keep calm when you were in a dark corner rather than on stage.

Ciara's expression didn't change though. She simply looked over the crowd, her glassy eyes scanning over all of them. Even Alastor, though it had been for only a second.

Either she was ignoring what everyone was saying or simply didn't care. 

Both were equally impressive.

The music began, the song sounded bright and cheerful, fitting for the setting.

For once Ciara's black lips turned up into a smile, a certain sparkle in her eye as she opened her mouth to sing.

"Don't ever laugh as a Hearse goes by.." her voice was soft, playful, and importantly powerful, yet Alastor felt his heart sink at the lyrics. 

He knew this song too well.

"For you may be the next to die, They wrap you up in a big white sheet from your head down to your feet. They put you in a big black box and cover you up with dirt and rocks."

Indeed. The hearse song they called it. Alastor didn't know the story behind it but knew it was about the decomposition of corpses.

Now this wasn't the reason he disliked the song itself. The reason was actually much more personal.

His mother had passed when he was terribly young, barely twelve years old and whenever he went to her grave to mourn her their would always be this group of young boys that would sing it to him. 

They would sing it loud and clear then always yell at the end that, "thats what's happening to your mother Alastor!" 

Everytime. No matter what time of day it was or who he was with, he had to not only be reminded even more that his mother was not only dead but what was happening to her while she was six feet under.

To make matters work sometimes when he came home his father would sing it to him, just to remind him.

Now Alastor expected this song to immediately put him in a bitter mood. To have pretty much murdered any chances of him having a good night, but,

It didn't.

No, his heart didn't ache at the memory or suddenly did his mood sour. Infact, it seemed like a feeling of bliss washed over him.

It was hard to describe it. Maybe you could say it was similar to expecting a punch but getting a huge, but not even that came close to it.

It was hard to tell what caused this change of heart really though the answer became obvious as he continued to watch Ciara.

Ciara despite singing a depressing, even disturbing song, she was smiling.

The girl looked happy, outright overjoyed. It was as if she was singing about something amazing or grand like an amusement park or a party, not a decomposing corpse.

She wasn't frowning nor did she look teary eyed, no far from it. There wasn't even a hint that she was faking her happiness, everything seemed genuine.

Her smile, the sparkle in her eye and her energized movements throughout the song. Despite the odd looks whether is was about her choice of music or her choice of fashion, the girl paid them no mind. It was like she was singing to an adoring crowd in a large broadway theater instead of crowd of bastard drunks at a bar.

In fact, in a way, it was like she was looking at all of them as if they were weird. As if they were the odd ones in this situation. As though she was saying, "what are you talking about? why aren't you celebrating? this is a happy moment!" 

It was captivating really. The girl never spoke to the audience past her song, never spared anyone in the crowd past a passing glance, never yelled or cursed. She challenged all of them just with her smile and her song alone.

Even when she glanced over at Alastors direction again it was almost like she was saying, "What are you sad for? Be happy! This is a happy song!"

And Alastor did.

Even though his grin would have never left his face even if she didn't manage to hold his attention, Alastors smile widened on his own accord and honestly the warm feeling of happiness inside him almost burned.

Suddenly as the lyrics went on, he no longer thought of his dead mother, his scumbag of a father or even the kids that tormented him. All he could imagine was Ciara's smiling face. Not the torment, embarrassment, or the grief he suffered, but Ciara.

He was certain that despite how things might change in the future that whenever he heard this song he was certain all he could imagine was Ciara happily singing it with that adorable smile of hers.

Finally the song came to an end, and a short round of applause followed.

There were more whispers, some were positive, some were negative and some were a mix of both, but Ciara immediately got down from the stage not sparing a single second to stop and listen to any of them.

"She really is something, ain't she?" The bartender said to him, finally allowing Alastor to turn away from the girl.

"Lovely voice." Alastor said simply, acting as if that was the only thing that fascinated him about the girl.

He turned his attention back to the girl, he had been hoping that she head back to her dark corner of the bar from before or maybe walk over to the bar, however he hadn't been so lucky.

The girl talked to a few people, though from the looks of it, it appeared more like other people were approaching her than vise versa.

Ciara seemed to be polite enough, though Alastor hoped the she would shoo them away so he could get a moment alone with the girl.

Suddenly the bartender laughed, "Didn't know that be your type of gal Alastor."

"Hm?" He hummed turning the face the man, had he really been staring that much?

Again the bartender laughed, "You could go and talk to her, I'm sure you could woo her easily."

Alastor raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to quite react to this notion. It was one thing to be the suave unknowing man he made himself out to be yet to be the lovestruck teenager that was getting teased.

Again, not a role he been familiar with.

Suppose he could deny the fact he had any romantic interest in the girl, which was true, but he knew that just make him look more guilty and the bartender wouldn't believe him.

Alastor ignored him and returned his attention to the girl.

The opportunity to talk to her alone continuously failed to present itself, frustrating Alastor more and more.

Finally, as his eyes followed the girl she walked in into the restrooms. 

Alastor could feel his smirk widened.

He excused himself from the bar, not immediately rushing over there. No need to look suspicious. Alastor simply walked across the place, occasionally greeting someone or stopping to admire the room.

Finally once he was close enough and was certain no one was looking, he walked in.

It was certainly a shift in atmosphere as he left the giggly booze filled party to the quiet rest room.

Ciara had been facing the bathroom mirror, most likely touching up her makeup or fixing her hair, something of the sort.

She glanced briefly at the door, honestly not expecting anyone that alarming to come in, however her gaze quickly returned as she realized whoever entered wasn't an another flapper here to freshen herself up.

The girl did certainly seemed surprised though no emotion pass that, if she was frighten or even annoyed by Alastors appearance here she did not show it.

Indeed. Alastor knew this certainly didn't look good.

Afterall, no straight man that walked into the womans restroom had innocent intentions with a woman.

Alastor was the rare exception in this case, as he honestly wanted nothing from the girl past to talk. Though honestly if the girl was gullible enough or easy to trick he wouldn't mind taking her home.

The girl did leave such an impact on him prehaps the best way to enjoy her and keep a part of her was to put her on a platter.

"Evening." He greeted, walking closer to the girl, making her back away in order to retain a certain level of personal space. Up until she was backed to the wall.

If Ciara tried to run, Alastor could easily catch her.

Alastor wasn't particularly muscular though he was tall and had an intimidating enough of a build, it was in contrast to the shorter and more petite girl.

If she ran, indeed he could catch her.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said sounding as casual as ever, "I'm Alastor."

Ciara raised an eyebrow, again if she was frightened she didn't show it, "Hi.." she said simply, "I'm confused."

"A pleasure." Alastor chuckled, "I know this isn't an ideal meeting place, but I assure you my intentions are pure."

"Right." She said crossing her arms, "Because a normal person would word it like that."

Alastor chuckled, "Again I hope you forgive me. But I heard you singing on stage and I simply had to talk to you."

"I see..." Ciara said, "Well, most would do that outside, you know, like when I just got off stage or was talking to people. Not when I'm in the restroom."

"Fair." Alastor shrugged, "But I needed to talk to alone."

"Okay." Ciara inhaled, "Why?"

"The way you singed.." Alastor began, "Well, it utterly enthralled me. I have heard that song before, several time and I never remembered it fondly. But, with your voice and smile alone. You manage to turn an otherwise dreary song into a happy tune for my ears. And that quite the talent my dear, most couldn't make such claims, you can."

Ciara's expression didn't change, though her body did seem relax becoming less tense, "Well, thank you," She said politely, "I'm glad you enjoyed my performance."

Cornered yet polite as ever.

"Still doesn't excuse the fact what your doing is sketchy as hell." Ciara stated.

"Again, fair." Alastor said, "If you like I could make it up to you."

Ciara's raised eyebrow returned, "How?"

"You were about to leave right?" Alastor asked, honestly he had just guessed though Ciara's eyes widening in shock gave him all the answer he needed, "I could walk you home." He offered his hand out to her

Ciara tensed up again, clearly questioning how he knew such a thing, though didn't intend to ask. After a moment the girl shrugged then smiled taking his hand, "Suppose it couldn't hurt."

Alastors grin widened slightly.

Sometimes it really was to eas- ACK!

In a matter of seconds after Alastor squeezed Ciara's hand in response, Ciara tightly squeezed hie hand back and forcefully pulling his arm forward, the rest of him forced to follow.

She raised her knee up making him ram his chest aganist her knee which would have been enough to knock the wind out of him. But the girl continued to pull his arm and her knee kept him in place, Alastor yelped in pain as an very unnatural crack sound followed. 

Something no one wanted to hear their body make.

Ciara then pushed him away, and Alastor still pain and unable to process what happened, stumbled and fell to the floor.

"What on gods green earth!?" Alastor exclaimed attempting to sit up but found himself unable to use his arm. He looked to see it unnaturally shaped, looking like their was a large lump in the middle and his forearm was at an odd angle, "What did you do!?"

Alastor exclaimed looking up at the girl, he was still smiling though if one looked close enough you could see it trembling.

"Stop whining you big baby." Ciara teased, "It's just dislocated, you can get it fixed easily." She said beginning to walk toward the door, "Honestly, I don't know how stupid you think I am but no way in hell would I walk home with the guy that just waltzes into the womans bathroom." She said finally before leaving.

Alastor using his still intact arm to set himself up, honestly he couldn't help but laugh, "What a doll.." he said simply.

He certainly wouldn't forget her anytime soon.


End file.
